


the sky above you

by oliviathecf



Series: Housewives [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Housewives, F/M, Non-Con/Rape elements, Rule 63, female hal jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: this wasn't the life she wanted.





	the sky above you

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was born from many discussions between myself and the two people who would very soon become my co-creators. It has all sorts of bad stuff that we wanted to explore and it pretty quickly became an actual idea. [ MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnaya) and [ Walor ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walor) are gonna post their first additions to the series as soon as they can. 
> 
> We don't really have a posting schedule for it and there's still a lot we need to do with it. But, regardless, I'm pretty eager to post what I have!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

To the papers and magazines, it had been a whirlwind romance. Once the fiercely independent female pilot at Ferris Air, Miss Harriet “Hallie” Jordan took to the skies in jet planes. Like her father before her, she rose up and became the star pilot at Carl Ferris’ Airfield.

And, like her father before her, everything would come crashing down. Not in a blaze of fire, faulty gas lines and last words that she would never get to hear. No, nothing like that at all. Some days, she found herself wondering if she would have preferred that, going out in one last flight, an ending to a great story.

Instead, she survived her last flight. A flight that, had she known would be her last, she would’ve taken the time to savor it. To look up at those puffy clouds, so close that she could nearly reach out and touch, the fog of her breath on her helmet’s glare protector. The feeling of bending the throttle and rocketing out into that endless sky. Hallie dreamt of it every night, flying was in her blood.

And her husband was a needle, stuck in to draw and draw her blood under she was empty.

Hector Hammond had come into town with much fanfare, a potential investor in Ferris Air. Carl had told her to make a good impression, and she must have done so, because Hector had taken to one knee after having just known her for a month.

“I can’t marry you, Mr. Hammond. I’m married to my work.” She had said, confident and stupid that he’d accept her answer.

And Hector laughed, tossing his head back, artfully styled salt-and-pepper hair not moving an inch. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it in his like one would press on a cat’s paw to push out the claw, pushing the ring onto her finger and sending her a blinding smile.

“Oh, Miss Jordan. I assure you, I wasn’t asking.”

And, just like that, she was declawed.

They were married a short few months later. It rained that day, something that gave her a sort of private joy, the thunder cracking outside the church where they were wed. Some of the ladies gossiped about rain being a bad omen, and Hallie couldn’t help but agree.

But she didn’t get to have opinions anymore. Miss Hallie Jordan was gone, her last ties to her father buried under the title of maiden name.

She was a part two now, an afterthought tacked onto her husband’s name. Mr. and Mrs. Hector Hammond. Harriet Hammond, nèe Jordan. 

Hallie could still remember the pleased face of her mother, and the way her brothers looked at her like she wasn’t herself anymore. The middle daughter who, when the other girls talked about the men they’d marry, was running around in shorts and sneakers, making aeroplane noises with the toys she stole from her brothers, the ones her mother wouldn’t allow her to have.

Hector kissed his bride with his hand on the back of her neck, yet another thing that was done to her, the last nail in her old life.

They walked out of the church together, and Hallie caught the eye of Carl Ferris II, the one man she would’ve considered spending her life with like this. A boy she knew from her childhood who had scorned her once before. She caught the regret in his eyes, the way he tore his eyes away from her. 

He was sat beside his father, a man who often expressed his disappointment in his son for hiring a woman like her. Hallie always wondered how much of it was guilt over what had happened to her father. Neither of them could meet her eye as Hammond lifted her up in his arms, dragging her over the threshold and holding her there until she smiled for the picture.

Hallie wondered about those first pictures, if her anger seeped through into the color print or if she just looked sad, dead brown eyes as she was carried off into the next life.

She spent the next two weeks of her life catching a tan on the Italian coastline, drinking too much wine and eating enough pasta that Hector ended up expressing his distaste, watching as she sipped prosecco noisily and slurped up long strands of spaghetti. The ends flicked up, splattering red sauce over her nose, and she smiled at the furrow of his eyebrows.

“We’ll have to cure you of this.” He said, disgust dripping into his voice.

He was content to spend his time in their hotel room, bending her over the mattress and taking her from behind. The first time had hurt of course, he didn’t seem to care if she got anything out of it or not, but it stopped hurting as she got used to it.

She had enjoyed sex before, not that she’d tell him, he was very insistent that she wore pure, virginal white on their wedding day. After the first few times, he seemed to get tired of her just laying there and he had managed to get her off. 

The Amalfi Coast was beautiful and so were the women and men, making Hallie feel jealous in a number of ways. The pretty women ran around, smiling and laughing, and Hallie wished she was with them or one of them. Instead, she smoked cigarettes, a habit that she abhorred and vowed to give up upon returning to her home.

Of course, she wasn’t going to be returning to her home. Instead, she was going to become a set piece in Hector’s house, more similar to an expensive vase than anything.

Hector had purchased a house for them and their new life together when they landed back in the United States, ignoring Hallie’s sighs when she wondered about the pilots of the plane and if they were more qualified than she was. He had told her that they were more qualified because they were men, and that was all he said on the matter. 

He had allowed her to pick out some of the furniture for everywhere but his home office. Hector even allowed her a sitting room on the second floor, in the second bedroom…

Only for now, of course. It would potentially become a nursery at a later date when Hector decided that they were to have a child. For now, though, she put a sitting chair and a table with some books that she could read in her free time, and a record player with her folk and blues records. Hector had enough money to hire housing staff, she didn’t need to lift a finger when it came to cooking or cleaning, although she found herself doing it anyway just to have something to do with herself when she ran out of books to read and records to listen to.

Eventually, she ran out of things to do inside of the house, and she left it for the first time in the week that she had lived there. She wondered about her neighbors, thought that she might go and introduce herself, but instead found herself standing in the front yard, staring up at a plane that cast a lazy white line in the cloudless blue sky, and thinking again about that last flight.

When she had landed the plane, another smooth touchdown to add to her record, her betrothed was waiting for her at the end of the runway with a scowl on his face. Another black mark on her memory as he struck her across the face and told her that she was not to fly again. The memory of soaring through the skies, her very last one, mangled in front of her like the toy airplane she bought with her allowance that her mother cracked under her heel.

“This is not something for girls.” The voice of her mother said in her head, joined in with Hector’s own voice.

Hallie didn’t know when she looked away from the sky, eyes cast onto the ground, and she thought for the first time, but not the last, that there was nothing left in her life that was hers to hold. That she was just that doll that her mother bought her to replace that broken plane.

In one of the endless interviews they had together, the first female test pilot in the United States settling down with a rich investor and quitting flying, Hector had laughed and rested a hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, he spoke for her, squeezing her tight enough that she had to hide a wince behind a pressed on smile.

“I suppose it took the right cage to have this little bird make a nest.” He had said, and the reporter laughed along with him, merrily.

And she, once again, found herself remembering that doll her mother gave her. The pretty painted face with long brown hair, how she was supposed to look. And Hallie had figured that she didn’t need a plane to fly, not that doll at least. She could fly on her own with her own magical powers when her mother wasn’t watching.

But her life wasn’t like that. Everyone had their eyes on her and she couldn’t fly without the help of the wings she had spent so long controlling.

She rubbed a hand over her cheek, finger coming back wet, and she turned around to head back inside.

She could meet her neighbors tomorrow when she was more presentable, more able to hold herself together. Like it or not, she was Mrs. Hallie Hammond and she had to act the part, for there was no other part to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you check out the other pieces in the series once they're posted. It's gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> Check me out on various social medias:
> 
> [ Tumblr. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
